Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus for receiving power wirelessly.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is known a wireless power supply system which includes a power supply apparatus having, as an antenna, a primary coil for outputting power wirelessly without performing physical connection by a connector, and an electronic apparatus having, as an antenna, a secondary coil for receiving power supplied from the power supply apparatus wirelessly. It is known that the power supply apparatus and the electronic apparatus communicate with each other to control power supply in the wireless power supply system.
In the electronic apparatus of such wireless power supply system, it is known to switch the connection destination of the antenna of the electronic apparatus between a communication circuit and a power receiving circuit to prevent excess power from being supplied from the power supply apparatus to the communication circuit when supplying power (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-504495).
This technique, however, does not consider a decrease in power supply efficiency and a decrease in communication sensitivity which are caused when the connection destination of the antenna of the electronic apparatus is switched between the communication circuit and the power receiving circuit. Consequently, even if the antenna of the electronic apparatus and the communication circuit are connected to each other, communication using the communication circuit is not appropriately performed in some cases. Furthermore, even if the antenna of the electronic apparatus and the power receiving circuit are connected to each other, receiving power from the power supply apparatus using the power receiving circuit is not appropriately performed in some cases.